Camping
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: The girls go camping with BPD, for team bonding. This is a bit of before and after...Rizzzles! Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Although I wish I did


**A/N – this was meant to be a quick one-shot as I've been on holiday to get my back into writing yet I had to keep writing. My others stories will be updated within the week. I have SmoothRayne to thank for this prompt. Thanks to everyone at Rizzles Writers Club for all the help with all my stories, this is a little Christmas gift from me to you. **

**Merry Christmas everyone. **

**R&I**

'Oh ma Gawd Maura, are we actually gonna use all that stuff you ordered for this trip?' Jane looked around Maura's storage room. 'I am definitely wearing this'

She picked up Maura's wilderness hat with the net. Plopping it on her head she heading in.

'Oh Jane, don't be sarcastic. That hat will not be needed for a camping trip. However if you would be so kind, since you're over there can you grab the sleeping bags' Maura reached up and lifted down a gas lamp.

'Honestly Maura, I'm not being sarcastic. I am genuinely excited for this. I mean not the BPD bonding part, but we get to have a campfire and go fishing. Frankie and I used to go every summer when we got out of town in the summer.'

Jane slung the sleeping bags over her shoulder and looked around. Spying some waterproof jackets she grabbed those and headed out.

Maura was stretching up reaching for another gaslight while she listened to Jane. 'Are we going fishing then?

Dropping the bags and jackets Jane came to help. 'Yeah course. It'll be fun. How many waders you got? After the official stuff is done, a few of us could go out' Jane reached up and lifted the last gas light down.

'I think I have 6, whose staying after?'

'Me, you, Frankie, Frost and maybe Korsak. He's a bit noncommittal at the moment. I think he has a lady friend' Jane smirked and Maura turned intrigued.

'Really? That's wonderful. I guess he can be excused. Let's get this stuff in the car. I want to grab lunch before we hit the road.'

**R&I**

Pulling into the parking space Jane waved at Korsak. As she went to turn off the ignition, Maura reached to stop her.

'Wait. I love this song' she smiled 'and we haven't had the best bit yet'

Jane shrugged and began singing along too.

'Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you

In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it

Come on!

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise'

Maura smiled at Jane as she watched her enjoy the last few bars of the song solo.

'Man, that is such a good song' Jane switched the engine off and hopped out of the car.

Maura waited behind a few seconds to collect herself. Watching Jane go greet everyone Maura steeled herself. These people were not her friends. Well excluding Jane, Frankie, Frost and Korsak. The other detectives Maura honestly could do without but she had committed now. Climbing out of the car, Maura approached the group.

'Hey Maura' Frankie leaned over for a hug that Maura hesitated to return. Frost and Korsak nodded.

'Hi guys. So where's the camp?'

'We gotta hike out probably about an hour tops then we have a clearing we use a lot. I hope you got alotta water. It's a hot one'

'We've got plenty. I'm going to put on my hiking boots then. When are we heading out?' Jane said

Maura moved beside Jane and hopped up on the wall next to her.

'I'm ready, so I'll wait here'

'We leave in 20 minutes' Frankie said as Jane walked off. 'I'm surprised you guys weren't here sooner'

'We stayed home for lunch. There was no reason to get here any sooner. I doubt we missed anything'

Frankie nodded 'You were right, I just spent 30 minutes in a safety tutorial with Crowe and some of the other douche in the department'

'Sounds awkward' Maura made a face then leaned back onto the wall. The sun was beating down on them now. Closing her eyes Maura listened to the conversation unfold, and smiled. Lunch with Jane was definitely worth missing what sounded like a lecture she could have given better herself.

Momentarily she felt something touching her knees. Opening one eye she lifted her head.

'Hey, you ready?'

Jane smiled at Maura and reached for her hand to pull her up. Maura grinned gripping Janes hand tightly. As she sat up she realised Jane was between her legs.

'Oh look it's the lezzies' Crowes voice could be heard across the carpark.

Rolling her eyes Jane went to turn when Maura grabbed her arms.

'Leave it Jane, who cares'

Jane frowned but acquiesced to Maura.

'Crowe, I need to speak to you. In private' Cavanaugh was the next voice to be heard and the carpark fell silent.

'See, you don't need to get involved. Detective Crowes blatant homophobia will be his own demise.'

Maura smiled and gave Jane a brief hug 'Right, let's get our bags'

'Ok, it's so annoying though. We're not even a couple. Although you would be a catch Dr Isles' Jane winked and started walking.

'Oh really Detective Rizzoli. Aren't we glad we aren't each other's types' she linked arms with Janes and fell into step with her.

'Yeah, glad is the word' Jane shrugged and opened the boot. Maura let go of Janes arm and reached for her backpack. Shooting Jane a confused look she slung it on and stepped back to give Jane space.

'Can you hook on a gas light to me, and I'll do you?' Jane handed Maura the lamp not waiting for a response.

'Okay' Maura focused on the task at hand, and not the midsection of the woman who was most definitely not her girlfriend.

'Done, now do me' Maura stood up smiling triumphantly. She winked as she said 'do me'

'You wish' Jane smirked and knelt down to attach Maura's.

'Come on girls' Frankie called across the lot.

'Here we go' Maura said leading the way.

**R&I**

Maura sat by the campfire. The two days had gone by quickly and Maura was glad to see the back of some of the detectives. Cavanaugh had pulled some detectives up on their comments, mainly regarding the 'Queen of the Dead' hanging with the living. She had ignored the comments but was pleased when Cavanaugh called them out. Mainly because of her position. If she was a man she was sure she would not have to be subjected to such taunting.

'Hey, what's on your mind?' Jane's voice pulled her from her thoughts. 'You look like you got the world on your shoulders little one'

Jane's arm was around Maura's shoulders before she finished the sentence.

'I was just thinking how glad I am that this weekend is over and how much I'm looking forward to spending he next few days with you guys' Maura leaned her head on Janes shoulder.

'I knows. It's going to be fun. But Korsak is definitely going home after hot chocolate later and Frankie and Frost both are going to head back in the morning. Something about dates or something but I'm pretty sure I heard Ma mention before we left that she needed some help moving something.'

'So it'll just be us then?' Maura raised her head and looked at Jane.

'Yes, I want to stay. It'll be fun. You can be my Tarzan' Jane blushed and she wished she could take back what she said.

'Sure, sounds like fun' was Maura's response. Maura rose and headed to the makeshift kitchen area. 'I'll get started on the hot chocolate. Go get the boys'

'Alright captain.' Jane's face continued to flush as she walked away from the camp fire.

The boys were in a clearing 10 minutes away and by the time she reached them she was sweating.

'Guys, why are you's so far away?'

As she approached she noticed they were standing around something. Korsak turned solemnly

'I didn't see it Jane'

As Jane approached she saw a squirrel lying in the ground, not moving.

'What happened?' Jane was amongst them now and placed a hand on Korsaks back.

' We were playing with the water guns and I shot it off its branch trying to get Frankie' Jane tried not to smirk as she patted Korsak on the back

'Hey it was an accident. It's probably still alive but in shock. Let's leave it and head back. Maura has hot chocolate on.'

As they ambled back down the path, Korsak stayed silent so Frost lead the conversation.

'So Jane, are you staying after we go tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I love it out here and Maura has been having a blast. We brought the waders so planning on heading out for some fishing tomorrow.'

As they chatted about the weekend that passed they laughed and Jane spoke up.

'Guys thanks. It's the best knowing you lot have my back.'

The boys looked at each other confused. 'We don't know what you mean'. They winked at Jane and walked into the camp.

The weekend had been spend sound a bunch of team bonding skills that mainly got everyone dirty and pissed off the city cops. Maura, surprisingly had mucked right in and surprised a lot of their colleagues.

As they walked into the camp Jane smiled at Maura, bent over a two-ring gas cooker clearly focused on heating the milk.

'Hey Doc' Frost called across the campfire. 'Thanks, I love Hot Chocolate'

Maura stood to her full height 'Who said it was for you Detective?' Maura kept her face as straight as possible and Jane roared with laughter.

'Oh well, um. Jane said.' Frost stammered over his words. As Maura's face erupted into a huge smile Frost shook his head 'Damn it, Doc. You got me'

'I did. Ha. Who knew teasing could be such fun' Maura winked at Frost and turned back to finish the hot chocolate.

'I'll help' Jane spoke up finally. Getting the cups from the make shift cupboard she carried them to Maura who was mixing in hot chocolate powder to the milk.

The camp fell silent as Jane passed out the steaming cups. Everyone sat around the fire, all seemingly quite exhausted. Maura glanced around at everyone and smiled.

'Thanks everyone. I've had a great weekend and I definitely feel bonded with all of you'

'Aye Doc, me too' Korsak responded first and raised his glass. Everyone joined and amidst the clinking of the cups and the 'cheers' Jane heard Maura's small 'salute' and wondered if this women's adorableness would be the death of her.

'Right, well I gotta make tracks. Time waits for no man' Korsak tipped his cup to get the remains and stood. 'Thanks for a great weekend guys. See you tomorrow boys. See you Thursday ladies'

'Yeah old man it was a blast.' Frost patted Korsak on the back.

Korsak headed off to a chorus of farewells in his ear.

Frankie was the first to speak after five minutes of silence. 'So who's up for a swim. It's so hot out still I could use a cool down.'

'Oh man yes!' Frost stood quickly and pulled his shirt off. 'Lets go! I am hot'

'Well I didn't mean right now but I guess there's nothing stopping us' Frankie pulled his shirt off and the boys headed off to the lake.

'We'll catch up' Jane yelled. 'You're coming right?' She looked at Maura as she rose.

'Of course' Maura looked at Jane for a long moment. 'Why wouldn't i?'

'Okay then, let's go get changed.' Jane ran towards the tent the girls were sharing and grabbing her swimming gear that was hanging on a rope fixed between two trees just before it. Maura caught up easily and grabbed her one piece from the rope.

'Shotgun tent' Jane shouted and ducked inside. Maura laughed and shook her head. There was no one around so she quickly changed behind the tent.

'Finished' she called and headed to the lake.

'What-' whatever Jane had planned to say went unfinished as she got her leg caught on her shorts and fell over with a thud.

Maura heard the commotion and thought better of running to Janes aid. The tent was tiny and she was sure Janes exquisite long bones where splayed everywhere. Smirking to herself she picked up her pace.

Jane lay on the floor of the tent praying Maura wouldn't feel the need to check on her. It took her a moment to reorientate herself. She hadn't hurt anything so she pulled herself semi upright and pulled her bikini bottoms up.

Heading out Jane jogged towards the lake. After a few minutes she reached the lake and surveyed the situation. She couldn't see anyone and put a hand up to shade her eyes. Out of nowhere she heard a scream and her head spun to where the scream had came from. It was followed by a splash and a moment later she saw Maura emerge from the water. Looking up she saw Frankie and Frost applauding and cheering.

Frost noticed Jane first standing at the side of the lake.

'Hey Jane. Come on up. It's a great drop off!' He called.

Jane waved and heading into the lake for a quick swim. She swam towards Maura who was treading water about a hundred metres away from where Jane was. The swim went quickly as Jane ploughed through the water.

Maura glanced in Janes direction and smiled as she watched her dive into the lake and swim in her direction.

Just as Jane got close to Maura, Maura ducked under the water and watched as Jane stopped and looked around. The water was pretty clear and as Maura swam towards Jane, Jane caught sight of movement and yelped as Maura grabbed her around the waist.

Maura kicked her legs and pushed both of them above the water. Jane squirmed free while gasping.

'Maura! You're such a douche!' Jane couldn't keep her face straight though and laughed.

'Did I-' Jane stopped short as she heard Frankie yell 'CANNONBALL' and spun to see him land in the lake causing a huge splash.

'Thats looks so fun. I'm going up' Jane took off to the rocks leaving Frankie with Maura.

'You going back up Maur? You're pretty good' Frankie floated past Maura on his back.

'Yes I will. I'm gonna wait for Jane to go first' Maura continued treading water while watching Jane scale the rocks and then walk up the hill to the drop off point. She was a natural Maura thought.

Watching Jane from below Maura waved to her. Seeing her wave returned Maura smiled widely. Jane spent a few moments talking to Frost before he sprinting to the edge and hurtled himself off. With a shout he flipped and stretched out diving straight into the lake. Maura couldn't help herself. She erupted into applause and cheered.

Glancing up she caught Janes eye, easy to do when Jane was gazing intently at her. Maura shielded her eyes and turned to find Frost. Janes gaze was intense, even from so far above.

'Hey detective Frost that was some dive. Did you dive in school?'

'We're not at work Maura' Frost said her name pointedly 'it's Barry here. And why thank you. I was on the swim team in high school through college. I got some skills'

'Well Barry. That's quite a skills to have. I'm-'Maura was cut off by Jane yelling.

'Hey guys! Look! I'm jumping! Can you hear me?!' Jane looked like an excited child as she waved with both arms trying to get their attention. Everyone dutifully turned and waved in response.

'Come on sis! Give us your best cannon!' Frankie yelled back.

Jane stepped back out of sight then a moment later came sprinting towards the edge. Taking off Jane somersaulted once and straightened her body ramrod straight and entered the water so cleanly there was barely a splash.

Maura gasped and was frozen until Jane emerged from the water looking serene. 'Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Where have you been hiding these skills?'

Maura took off towards Jane and met her a few yards from where she was floating.

'Skills, Maura? I swam at a school a bit. But seriously, we don't discuss the Clementine. Ever' Jane splashed Maura only to have the splash returned instantly. The boys appears behind Maura and all hell broke loose. Water was going everywhere and Jane felt small hands press on her shoulders feigning to push her under. Giving in the the push Jane slid under the water, reaching up to pull the hands with her. They resisted for about half a second before she felt those same hands slid around her waist. She felt herself being spun and let her hands float above her head, enjoying the sensation. Within seconds they where above the surface again. Jane hugged Maura tight then let go.

'That was so cool. Let's go up and jump together!' Jane's voice was pure excitement and Maura grinned in response.

'Guys?' Maura turned to look for Frost and Frankie. They were already half way the the rocks.

'Race ya!' Jane yelled and took off. Maura swam after her and soon they were breathless on the rocks.

'How did you get up here Maur?' Jane pointed at the small rock face that needed to be scaled to get the the drop off.

'Easy' Maura reached up and grabbed rock. Within minutes she had left Jane behind and was at the top. Jane stood wide eyed for a moment and then jumped to action at the sound of Maura's voice.

'Come on Jane!'

'Oh, yeah' Jane, again scaled to rock face easily. 'We should go rock climbing, you're really good'

'I love it. Definitely. Now let's get jumping! We're losing light'

'Hey girls, wait a minute? I've left the camera at the shore. I'm swim and get it.' Frost was about to jump when Maura ran to stop him.

'If you're doing back to shore, in my bag there is a waterproof camera. Bring that.'

'Cool' Frankie grinned as he flung himself off the side. Frost followed moments later and the girls where alone.

Sitting on a rock near the edge Jane was silent for a few minutes. Maura sat on the ground near by, before deciding the try to soak up the last few rays of sunshine.

'So Jane are you having fun?' She had her hand over her eyes when Jane glanced over so Jane lay on her rock as she answered.

'Maur, I am having a blast. This weekend was fun, I hope you enjoyed it. Those dickheads Crowe and Martin are gone now, but they're 18th century views on women won't be missed. I'm just sorry I wasn't around to kick them into touch more for you'

'Don't worry Jane, I'm an adult and what they say although it bothers me doesn't change anything. I still love my work, and love the family I have been given through this work. It's honestly a bit shitty that sometimes people doesn't grow out of that high school mentality of bullying. But I'm not in high school now. I can choose how I react to they're taunts and jibes. But thank you, It does mean a lot that you, and Frankie, Korsak and Frost all are willing to defend me. You're my best friend though, you have too' Maura smiled to herself.

Jane had rolled over on the rock and was smiling sadly. 'Its just sucks that we even have too. But I would in a heartbeat you know this.'

Standing, Jane walked over and lay beside Maura. 'You are my best friend, and I love ya. This may be an unconventional friendship but it's the best one in my life and I'm incredibly grateful to have to Maura. Albeit now the guys at the station think we're actually together after your little stunts this weekend. But they've stopped making mean comments so I suppose that's something. You know-'

Jane was cut off by Frankie yelling. Standing quickly she looked over and saw Frankie in the water below waving the camera.

'I got it! I got it! Come on. This'll be a great shot'

Frost was already scaling the rocks.

Maura was on her feet and when Jane turned they were practically nose to nose. 'Wow hey there'

Jane jumped slightly and Maura caught her. Wrapping her arms around her Jane held Maura tight for a moment. Releasing her she winked and shouted

'Frankie are you ready?!'

'Yeah sis! Come on'

Frost jogged up.

'Hey lovers'

'Frost!' Jane wacked him in the arm while pulling Maura closer and winking.

Maura shook free of Janes grip and headed for the edge.

'Anyone would think you actually wanted to be my lover' Maura laughed and held out her hand of Jane. 'Together?'

'Of course' Jane said taking Maura's hand and they ran to the edge and jumped leaving Frost wondering which of Maura's comments Jane had actually answered.

**R&I**

The rest of the swim was extremely well documented by Frankie who would not share the camera with anyone. And since it was Maura's camera, and she didn't seem like she wanted to use it Jane and Frost gave up trying to use it.

They had come back into shore and after getting comfortable the boys cooked dinner. They were all exhausted so bed called by 10pm.

Jane and Maura were in their tent in separate blow up beds.

'Maura?'

'Yes, Jane?'

'Earlier when you were talking about the other detectives and their shit taking. Are you really so understanding about it? Cuz I am your best friend, and even I find the constant 'queen of the dead' comments too much. And that's not the worst. I don't want to drag everything up, but I want you to know that honestly you can tell me how you feel. You're already one of the bravest souls I know. Just how do you stay so kind, especially with that?'

Jane stopped short, not knowing how to finish her train of thought.

'Jane, I'm used to it. But it does hurt, more than I should let it. I was pleased when Sean reprimanded them for their actions and knowing that it will be taken further if it happens again makes things better. But then I just get so angry that I have to put up with nasty, mean and occasionally homophobic comments at work. Especially since they're surmising about our relationship. It shouldn't matter if we're gay, straight or whatever. We perform our jobs to a exemplary standard every day, who do they think they are? They're are enforcers of the law. It really gets my blood boiling knowing that men like that are out there trying to catch criminals. This past few years have been crazy, with finding out who my biological parents are, and that I has a sibling. But at the same time, you came along. With your loud, rambunctious, loving family. And you've just taken me in like it was the most normal thing in the world. I used to go home from work, to an empty house with whatever taunt from Detective Crowe ringing in my ears and be so mad that I was alone. That I had no one to take me out of that situation. Now I do. Everything is so much more bearable with you'

Maura was silent for a moment. 'Jane?'

'I can't believe you haven't told me this before.' Jane sniffed.

'Are you crying?' Maura looked over at Jane in the dull light to see Janes face flooded in tears.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to unleash everything at once. But you did ask, and as my best friends I thought a warts and all diatribe was best' Maura smiled quietly to herself but she still felt the tears run down the sides of her face. Reaching over she grasped Janes hand.

Jane squeezed gently and breathed deeply. 'Wow Maura. You are my best friend, you can share anything with me. I know what you mean about being alone. Maybe we can share our self-help tips' Jane laughed quietly. 'Since Casey I just have no idea where my life is going. I don't want to be some old spinster living on her own. But then I think I have you and we can share some condo in Florida and I'm sure Ma will be there and it'll be like the Golden Girls. Which is totally unrealistic because you're amazing and you will have your happily ever after with a wonderful man, as long as I approve of him. But I'm genuinely scared I'm going to end up alone. I don't know how not to be.

Maura pulled Janes hand to her chest. 'Jane, I love the Golden Girls idea. The older I get the less I expect the fairy tale. And I don't mind, although I just am baffled how you aren't someone's be all and end all. I mean, you're a fascinated, wonderful, smart beautiful woman. Sheesh listen to me. Rattling on. But Jane, you have given so much to so many people. You make me feel so safe, all the time. Even when I was lying on that table with Hoyt leaning over me, you where there and you rescued me. I just wish I could make you feel that. But then I never want you to be in harms way like that.' Shaking her head she kissed Janes hand and felt Jane turn in her sleeping bag and shuffle closer. Holding Janes hand Maura turned on her side and let Jane hold her.

'I'll always be here. If I'm needed. You know I never feel alone with you. Maybe we should get married, and be our own happily ever after.' Jane felt herself blush for the second time in the course of the weekend, mentally kicking herself for all the Disney references.

'Sure' Maura's tone was teasing. 'Right on that very romantic note let's get some sleep.'

**R&I**

Maura awoke to the sound of birds and smiled. It was her third morning waking up to birdsong and today had the added bonus of Jane Rizzoli's arms around her. Shifting slightly, she tried to extradite herself without waking Jane. Jane reluctantly let her go and rolled over.

Unzipping herself Maura realised how desperately she needed to pee. Hurrying out of the tent she prayed she'd make it to the toilets. She rushed and noticed in the way the boys tent was already down.

At last relieved without any accidents Maura went in search of the boys. She found them packing their stuff in their respective cars.

'Hey guys, how come you're off so early' Double checking her watch Maura saw that it was indeed 6.45am.

'We gotta get back to the city. I have an afternoon shift and Ma needs some help'

'Yeah I'm helping too' Frost looked unimpressed as he closed his trunk and headed to Maura. 'So see you in Thursday?'

'Yes I believe that's how long we're off for. Not sure if we'll stay here the whole time. I could use a spa after this weekend.'

Maura smiled and reached for Frost. She squeezed him tightly then patted his back. 'Thanks for all your help this weekend. I really do appreciate it'

Frost shook his head. 'It was nothing Maura. We're a team, we gotta have each other's backs, right?'

Nodding her assent Maura went to embrace Frankie next. 'Thank you also.'

'Come on, Maura. We're practically family. And after what you've done for mine, I'll always have your back'

'Well. I thank you. It means a lot.'

Maura stepped back as the boys got in their cars. She waved as they sped off.

Maura walked slowly back to Jane taking her time to appreciate the early morning dew. When she arrived back at the camp Jane was heating some water for coffee.

'Hey you're up?'

'Yeah, wonders will never cease. Coffee time. Where's the boys?'

'I just saw them off. They're helping your mom this morning'

'Cool, so we're alone already?' Jane busied her shaky hands stirring the coffee.

'We sure are. I was hoping we could go for a morning swim, pack up then go for a hike. Then I feel a few days at a spa are in order' Maura reached for the cup Jane was holding out to her.

'So you don't wanna stay another night?'

'I guess I could be persuaded. What do you wanna do today?'

The girls took a seat by the remains of the fire.

'I like your plans for this morning, then how about we fish this afternoon for our dinner?' Jane looked expectantly at Maura.

'Oh that does sound fun. Let's do that'

Jane smiled, pleased for once she had got Maura to agree to what she wanted to do without trying to fight Maura's usual disapproving gaze.

They finished their coffees in silence then Maura made some oatmeal.

Jane grimaced at the bubbling pot and Maura smirked.

'Its actually really nice and with our activities this morning we need something substantial in our stomachs.'

Jane groaned as Maura dished up a generous helping and handed it to her. Waiting for Maura to join her Jane held the warm bowl.

They ate in silence after Maura sat down, and Maura smirked when she saw how quickly Jane finished her bowl.

'You didn't like that, did you?' Maura teased.

'Nope, it was awful' Jane winked. 'Thank you, I would never have made that and I'm sure I would have spent the hike later complaining about how hungry I was.'

Maura laughed. 'Oh I know Jane. I know. Let's go for a walk before our swim.'

'Actually, I'm gonna lie down. I fancy another hour of shut eye'

Jane headed to the tent.

'Okay, I'll wake you at 9am.' Maura gathered up the dishes and headed to the lake. She heard Jane before she saw her.

'Maura, hold on. I didn't mean to leave you with the dishes. Let me help.'

Reaching across Maura, Jane took the dishcloth from Maura and starting washing.

'You don't have to Jane'

You cooked. It's only fair'

Maura acquiesced and leaned back on the the pebbles. Soon Jane was done and she nudged Maura, who'd nodded off. Laughing to herself she picked up the dishes and returned them to camp. Maura didn't follow and Jane went to find her. She hadn't moved and Jane had a thought. She quickly went to the tent to get Maura's camera and snapped a few shots of the lake, making sure a sleeping Maura was in each frame.

Knowing better that leaving Maura on the pebbles, Jane scooped her up. Maura slung an arm around her neck and Jane carried her to the tent. Depositing her down into her open sleeping bag, Jane found Maura had a firm grip around her neck. Shrugging Jane lay down too and pulled the single bag around them.

If she wasn't so tired she may have wondered how she had ended up in her best friends sleeping bag less than two hours after they were left alone, and why she was curling herself into her as she nodded off.

**R&I**

Two hours later and Maura jolted awake.

'What!' Jane's reaction was instantaneous. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. I'm just hot. I had no idea how tired I still was. Sorry. Thanks for carrying me back here'

Jane lay back down and assessed the situation.

'What are we doing?' A simple statement.

'Pardon?' Maura sounded confused. 'We're going for a swim aren't we?'

'Um, yeah we are' Jane slid out of the sleeping bag quickly and went to get a fresh swimsuit.

'I'll get changed down there, meet you there'

Jane ducked out of the tent leaving a Maura to realise what Jane had actually meant with her question. Sitting up Maura rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her bikini from her bag and quickly got ready. The temperature was going to soar today, she may as well work in her white bits.

A few minutes later and Maura padded down to the shore, with the camera attached to her arm. Jane was already treading water a few feet out.

'Looks like we both had the same idea. Now everyone's gone we can work on our tans' Maura looked confused so jane swam into shore. As she emerged she was wearing a white bikini. Nothing fancy but when you 5 foot 10 inches tall with a model like figure and Italian colouring the affect can be breathtaking. As Maura found out.

'Thats cute' was all Maura could manage.

Jane laughed ' I have never been called cute in my life'

Recovering her faculties Maura tried to think something more normal to say. 'You look great, no wonder you stayed in your regulation suit all weekend. No one could have concentrated with you in this'

'You too, you look hot' Jane winked while kicking herself again.

'Thank you , Giovanni' Maura giggled. 'Lets swim'

Maura waded into the tepid water and took off in a slow breast stroke. Jane followed slowly.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jane caught up with Maura. 'Round the bend is a sand beach and a waterfall. Let's go there'

'Sure. Let's snap a pic here first though' Maura turned the camera so it faced them and put her other arm around Janes waist. Jane threw both her arms around Maura's neck and smiled happily. Maura took a few shots and dropped the camera.

'Lead the way Detective' she gestured towards the beach and Jane swam off.

When they reached the beach Maura insisted they take a few more shots of each other in the sunshine.

They were laying on the soft sand for a few minutes drying off when Maura asked

'So where's this waterfall?'

'Through the trees. Let's go'.

Jane guided Maura through the trees soon they could hear rushing water. Maura went to walk quicker but Jane held her back.

'No, it's not going anywhere. And there are animals around we don't wanna spook.'

Maura nodded and fell back in step with Jane. The sound of rushing water grew louder and Maura could hear the sound of indigenous birds and wildlife all around. Finally they rounded a corner and the waterfall appeared. Maura stopped still and gazed at it. 'Its amazing'

Maura knew that wasn't the most eloquent thing she could have said but she couldn't think of anything else. Jane walked past her slowly dipped herself in the small rock pool at the base of the waterfall. It was deeper than Maura thought as she watched Jane tread water quickly.

'Exquisite.' She breathed as she looked at the image in front of her. She quickly snapped another picture never wanting to forget it.

'Come on in!' Jane called. As she treaded water she wished she could also take a picture of her view. Her best friend was a work of art. Jane knew the way she thought about Maura wasn't typical for best friends but it wasn't abating so Jane just went with it. She didn't know how Maura truly felt but between the late night cuddling and agreeing to marry her albeit jokingly, and how Maura was looked now at Jane meant Jane wasn't scared about what she suddenly needed to do. After the conversation last night where Maura had opened up to her, and Jane in return Jane had began thinking. And now as she watched Maura swim towards her she thought she didn't want Maura to find a happily ever after with someone else. She wanted to be Maura's happily ever after.

**R&I**

Jane Rizzoli tended to act on impulse. Maura Isles knew this after years of friendship. She had been witness to the the good and the bad. Jane has bought her apartment with barely a forethought, she threw herself into life or death situations based on what her gut told her. She once decided on a Friday she wanted a weeks vacation after closing a case and booked it for herself and Maura without even checking first if they both could take vacation. Luckily replacements were available, and it was one of the best vacations Maura had ever had.

So went Jane pulled Maura under the waterfall and into the cavern behind Maura wasn't totally surprised. What did surprise her was how gently Jane wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

'Maura, I may be completely off base here but I need to tell you something. I have been thinking about this all day. When we were talking last night, and I was saying about your happily ever after and how I was sure you would have one. And i was afraid of being alone. Um. Man this is hard'

Jane broke away and swam under the waterfall letting the water cascade over her. Maura let her take her moment and used it to appreciate just how beautiful Jane was. A few minutes later Jane emerged not looking any less relaxed.

Maura went to speak and Jane cut her off. 'Wait Maur. I need to say this. I don't want you to have a happily ever after with someone else because i could never have one without you.'

Maura wrapped both her arms around Janes waist and looked into her eyes.

'Jane. I don't want a happily ever after with anyone else. I can't imagine ever feeling alone again.'

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane softly. They stayed like that for a long moment savouring the change. Everything was changing and staying the same.

Suddenly they were under the waterfall and Maura was pretty sure this was the most romantic moment of her life. Moaning slightly, Maura felt Jane lips start moving. This kiss was now passionate as both women realised their need for one another. Pulling Maura back under the waterfall and into the cavern Jane acted on another impulse and she took hold of the back of Maura's bikini top and whispered 'May I?'

The response she got was Maura untying her bikini first. Laughing into the kiss Jane snapped Maura's off and realised she had no real idea what she was meant to do. Maura was in a similar position and they gazed at each other. They laughed and kissed again until they were breathless. Jane's thigh worked it's way between Maura's legs and suddenly they both knew exactly what they needed to do.

'Me Tarzan. You Jane' Maura growled in Janes ear, as she pushed Jane up against the rocks

'Oh Maura' Jane moaned into Maura's neck as she bit down on Maura's pulse point, causing Maura to shiver. It didnt deter her in taking what she wanted and she pulled Jane's legs around her waist and rocked her hips against Janes core.

**EPILOGUE**

It had been 2 years since that first time under the waterfall and the girls had returned as often as they could during the warm months. Neither could think of a better place to spend their anniversary.

So here they were in an identical position to their first time, except they were both a whole lot more experienced now. Maura had convinced Jane to strip completely and their bikinis were up on the rocks behind them. Maura's rocking was having a much more arousing affect on Jane this way. Maura hands made their way to Janes chest and she caressed her nipples as she kissed her gently.

'I love you' she breathed into Janes mouth and her hands dropped to Janes hips. She stroked the protruding bones then round to caress her buttocks.

'Don't tease me' Jane groaned as she dropped one leg and raised the other to Maura's shoulder. In this position Maura found she was treading hard with her feet just to keep them afloat.

'Up' she grunted as she pushed Jane up on the rocks. As she was about to pull herself up to she noticed how advantageous her position was. Grabbing hold of Janes hip's she slowly dragged her tongue through Jane's hot folds. Jane's hips bucked in response and Maura gripped her hips harder. She moaned at how Jane tasted, she would never get used to it. Perfection.

Using one hand she started stroking Jane's clit, which was throbbing. She didnt waste any time as she knew Jane was close. She alternated entering her with her tongue and finger and stimulating her clit. Within moments Jane had stilled and Maura thrust harder, causing Jane to start jerking beneath her. Maura held her still and soon Janes orgasm was harder than she'd ever experienced. Maura felt hot liquid on her face as Jane came in her mouth.

It took several moments for Jane to recover but when she did she was quick to pull Maura up and flip their positions so she was on top. She ducked down to taste her lover and savoured the taste. All to soon Maura was writhing and Jane replaced her mouth with her hands. Rising up, she used her hips to help her hand thrust harder and her thumb glanced over Maura's clit heavily. She kissed Maura so Maura could taste herself. Maura took Janes tongue in her mouth and kissed her passionately.

'Baby, Happy Anniversary' Jane whispered when Maura pulled away. She felt Maura's orgasm take over and it was all she could do to keep moving her hips and thrust. Maura's eyes were closed and she looked like she was silently screaming. Sound eventually emerged and Jane thought it was the hottest thing she'd ever heard.

'Jane, Jane' Maura gasped as she felt pleasure like never before. 'Thank you, thank you'

Jane cradled Maura as she came down, and they fell asleep satiated.

**fin**


End file.
